Saint Arkus High
by Light Of A Fox
Summary: The Sonic Team is going to High School for the first time with new and old friends.  This is written by me and my co-author Suicuneluvr


Character Forms

Name:

Age:

Breed:

Wears:

Crush(Girlfriend or Boyfriend ):

Weapons(choose any weapon):

Sporting Events(can choose any sport):

Hobbies:

Club(Wrestling Club, The Newspaper Editors, Writing Club, The Hooded Club, Hooded Fables(goes to me and my co-author Suicuneluvr which leaves 10 spaces left), Novelists, New Year, and Fashion Patrol):

Club Outfit(The Hooded Club and Hooded Fables are not free choices they are either Black Hooded Robes for Hooded Fables or Black Pants, Black Shirt, and Black Dress Shoes for The Hooded Club ):

Extra Info:

(Note: You may be asked personal references to what happens to your character. If you want we may or you may do a personal chapter and submit it to us and may be put in the story, if you join the Newspaper Club first which will be notified, you will be head editor and if wanted you can write short articles for the school paper ,as it will show up about once a week, or you can pass it off, after notifying us and we will give it to another member.)

Ex.

Name: Zane

Age:17

Breed: Fox

Wears :Dark Blue Jeans, Black Shirt, Long Red Jacket

Crush: Suicune

Weapons: Excalibur

Sporting Events:Ex-Gear Racing

Basketball

Hobbies: Likes to Draw,Write

Club:Hooded Fables, Novelists

Club Outfit:Designated Outfit, Blue Jacket,White Button Up, Khaki Pants, Black Dress Shoes, Striped Tie

Extra Info:N/A

Name: Suicune

Age: 17 (immortal)

Breed: Hedgehog/legendary

Wears: Blue shirt that stops under breast, blue mini gene(sp) shorts, aqua fingerless gloves, blue high-heels  
Crush: Shadow but doesn't show it but Victoria and Salamance knows about it  
Weapons: Horn, 5 ft long claws, very sharp fangs, ribbon like tails, sword hidden in her flowing mane/hair  
Sporting Events: Ex-Gear racing, Cheerleading for all sports, Poms team (captain for both)

Hobbies: traveling around the world at supersonic speed, reading, video games

Club: The Hooded Fables, Art Club, Drama club  
Club Outfit: Tight, black leather shirt that starts slightly above her breasts and right under her breasts, tight black leather skirt, black high heels dress shoe, black and red chocker, leather black and red spiked bracelets, silver, glittery eye shadow, black navelring  
Extra Info: Aqua w/ white fur on chest, muzzel, inside legs and arms and diamond shape white fur on back, floor length purple hair that continuously flow like waves, two ribbon like tails that continuosly flow upwards like waves, ruby red eyes, controls water, has phsycic(sp) moves, long claws, jumping skills, master of kung fu, karate, ninja skills, chain belt, swift and quiet as a ninja, able to dodge every apponents attack because of her swiftness, her personality is basically the same as Shadows but rarely cocky, her friends are the Sonic heroes and Silver's characters, her body figure is very hourglass shape with breasts that are bigger then Rouge's,

Name: Victoria

Age: 16 1/2

Breed: Cat

Wears: Same as Blaze's but is slightly tighter on her body that shows her curves and is all blue  
Crush: Sonic  
Weapons: Claws, teeth, knife hidden in her cleavage, gun under her pants near her hip  
Sporting Events: EX-Gear racing, cheerleading and poms

Hobbies: Reading, traveling, running, drawing

Club: Art club, Hooded Club, Drama club  
Club Outfit: Floor length black cape with a hood, black and silver halter top, silver and black tight pants, black and silver heels, silver bracelets, silver tail ring, silver earrings  
Extra Info: All yellow cat with a white Muzzle, sapphire blue eyes, friends with everyone, missing her left eye which is nothing but skin now from it healing and wears a black eye patch but her scars still show, life of the party, carefree, funny

Name: Salamance

Age: 17

Breed: Dragon

Wears: Black leather jacket, red and black shoes, sunglasses on top of his head  
Crush: Amy  
Weapons: 5 ft claws, 6 ft long spikes on his tail, small spike on the tips of his wings, fangs  
Sporting Events: Basketball (captain), Track

Hobbies: Exercising, reading, meditating

Club: Wrestling, Drama Club, Hooded Fables  
Club Outfit: Blood red leather jacket, black dress shoes, black tight shirt,  
Extra Info: Black dragon with blood red wings, blood red eyes, very agile in the air, breathes fire, makes fire surround him, calm, serious, gently, athletic, popular along with Sonic, Shadow and other

Name: Brian

Age: 17

Breed: Fox

Wears: Khaki Pants, White Button Up Shirt(top 3 buttons undone)

Crush(Girlfriend or Boyfriend ): Victoria

Weapons(choose any weapon): Blood Stained Sword

Sporting Events(can choose any sport): Soccer, Ex-Gear Racing(Board called Bright Side)

Hobbies: Singing 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life', Drawing, Writing

Club(Wrestling Club, The Newspaper Editors, Writing Club, The Hooded Club, Hooded Fables(goes to me and my co-author Suicuneluvr which leaves 10 spaces left), Novelists, New Year, and Fashion Patrol(just naming a few)):The Hooded Fables, Drama Club, Chorus

Club Outfit(The Hooded Club and Hooded Fables are not free choices they are either Black Hooded Robes for Hooded Fables or Black Pants, Black Shirt, and Black Dress Shoes for The Hooded Club ): Designated Outfit, Khaki Pants, White Under Shirt, Open Blue Plaid Button Up Shirt, Black Dress Shoes

Extra Info:N/A


End file.
